Cahill Bells
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Christmas is almost here, and Amy's excited . . .  But no one else is. They all think being together for Christmas will be a disaster. So it's up to Amy to help her family realize what the holiday time is about. Question is: How will she do that?
1. Tree Decor

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la, la la la la! Hi guys! So, as I promised, I will update my OTHER stories after Christmas! So, this is the new story! Sorry the chapter is gonna be so short...I'm doing this in a rush! So, ON Christmas, that's when I'll type the last one. IN the last one, I'll include all of my fanfiction friends, and I'll ask permission. . . and if you don't reply, I'll STILL include you :P Enjoy!**

"Deck the halls with - "

"Please, Amy, _spare_ me!"

"All right, Grinch."

Dan sighed and put the lights on the tree.

"Just because I'm not in a chip cheery mood, like SOMEONE, doesn't mean I'm the Grinch." Dan smiled wickedly to his left. "Ian is."  
>"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sinead asked. "Having all of the Cahills decorating a tree?"<p>

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Well . . . if Ian and I can't even agree on who Vesper 1 is . . . " Sinead trailed off.

"We're the _kids_, homes," Jonah said. "Nothin' to worry 'bout."

"All right," Sinead sighed. "Natalie! The candy canes aren't - "

"This makes a _horrible_ accessory!" Natalie complained. She put the candy cane on the tree. "Why are we doing this when there are 13 days left for Christmas?"

"So we don't have to work twice as hard on the day _before_ Christmas," Hamilton pointed out. The Cahills finally finished the tree. Instead of putting the traditional star, they put an angel at the top.

_"For luck . . ."_ Amy had said.

"Do you smell something?" Ian asked, sniffing.

"The pot roast! No! It's burned!" They heard Nellie shout.

"Guess dinners ruined," Hamilton whispered.

"Oh, no it isn't," Nellie said, standing in the doorway. "There's still two hours left before dinner. I can make another one."

"Why is everyone so happy?" Dan asked.

"What do you mean?" Natalie demanded. "If we are happy - because of each other - then there must be something wrong."

"We're not happy because of each other," Amy said, grinning. "Everyone feels like this when it's this time of year. You're supposed to."

"So this warm feeling - " Ian said. "It's because of December?"

"Don't you enjoy that warm feeling?" Amy asked.

"Yes . . . But no, I never want to feel it again."  
>"Oh, c'mon guys," Hamilton said. "Just because Amy is enjoying this month, doesn't mean we have to hate it."<p>

"_What_?" Amy asked.

"Well . . . when you like something . . . it usually dampens our spirit. It's not you, it's us," Sinead said, gently.

"Well, if it weren't for _me_, Christmastime would be dead. Nothing exciting - " Dan was cut off by a huge _CRASH_.

**Again, sorry for the short one. I know, it's lame, but I promise you it will get better! The next chapter will be long . . . an exciting! So, don't give up yet! Thirteen day's 'till Christmas! And fourteen day's 'till Kwanza! I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER!**


	2. Authors Note

**Okay! Listen, I made some errors in the first chapter. Nellie and Natalie weren't supposed to be there, they're kidnapped! Really sorry, but I needed them to **_**stay**_** kidnapped for something . . . ONCE AGAIN, THAT WAS AN ERROR IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. LET'S PRETEND THAT SINEAD WAS COOKING, OKAY? IF YOU STILL HAVE ANY CONFUSION, REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. THANK YOU. **


	3. Secret Santa

**Wow. I'm so so so so sooooooo Sorry that I have been so late to update! I might not be able to on Christmas either :( There are important things. But never fear! I'll update as many chapters as I can between today and tomorrow! Oh, and I noticed that I accidently included Natalie and Nellie! Sorry! She's not really a part of this, since she's kidnapped. Enjoy!**

_CRASH!_

"What the heck was that?" Dan asked, running to the sound. When all the Cahills reached the kitchen, they saw Sinead on the floor, red all over her, and a pot of spaghetti strings around her.

"Your bleeding!" Amy cried, running over to her. Sinead smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Bleeding, eh? Not unless Sinead's blood tastes like sauce," Ian remarked, smirking.

Amy's cheeks burned with embarrassment. How could she not notice the sauce? _I will not cry. I'm sixteen now. I can take him._ But Amy knew she had bigger things to deal with. Like getting dinner ready.

"This is better."

They all sat around the table, with a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in the middle.

After they finished dinner, Amy dragged everyone to the living room. Immediately, Dan and Hamilton raced to the TV, and turned it on to play a video game. Amy took off the plug.

"No," she snapped.

"What?" Dan asked.

"No."

"No games?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Amy fumed, and simply pointed towards the couch. Heads hanging, Hamilton and Dan dragged themselves to the floor in front of it.

"Okay. I was thinking that we should do secret Santa - "

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Amy pouted. She hated everyone for acting this way, _especially_ during the week of Christmas. _Why?_ She knew it wasn't time to pay attention to presents . . . But they could really use some holiday cheer."

"No, we can't," Ian said. "Not unless you dump that puppy of yours," he said lower, more to himself, but Dan heard.

"Saladin's not a puppy!" It took him a while - and a bit of Ian's glaring - for Dan to realize that he was talking about Evan.

"Where is Evan, by the way?" Hamilton asked.

"Ian got rid of him. '_Cahill tree decorating time, Amy insists. You're not a Cahill. Stay here until I call you down.'_" Sinead mimicked in a horrible British accent.

"You left him at the comm. center!" Amy exclaimed.

"Love, I was just - "

"Evan!" Amy called. The cousins heard a few thumps, an '_OW', _and Evan was there.

"What's up?" He said.

"Sit," Amy commanded. "As I was saying, we could really use the secret Santa to brighten up our moods. So I already wrote down the names." Amy took a hat off the table. "Pick up a strand. No peeking."

"Is Saladin included?" Dan asked.

"No." Dan moaned about how everything his sister did was unfair. They all got up, and took a piece of paper.

"You can't tell who got who!" Amy shouted.

"But why - "

"No complaining, Ian!"

"Yeah, Grinch," Sinead said, smirking. Ian clenched his teeth.

When the Cahills went up stairs, Amy and Hamilton stuck around the living room.

"Clever. You know who got who," Hamilton accused.

"What? No I don't."

"Okay, then. I do."

"How?"

"I saw how you organized it." Hamilton showed her a piece of paper. "I found this in your room." Amy started to blush.

"It was for a reason," she told him. "Let's go, before they start thinking that we got kidnapped." Amy crumbled up the piece of paper, that read:

Hammer has Me 

I have Jonah 

Jonah has Sinead 

Sinead has Ian (ha ha, wonder how that'll turn out) 

Ian has Dweeb 

Dweeb has Evan 

Evan has Ham

Amy threw it in the trash can. _Step one - complete. _

**Sorry again, for the shortness. This will be a short story with short chapters . . . Lol. Five day's till Christmas, and still counting. **


	4. Conversations

**Okay, so where did we leave off? Oh yeah, I'll get as many chapters finished within today as I can. In the last chapter . . . I'll include my BFF Goldie, my sister, and Another Lucian, who are my best friends. If anyone else wants to be in it . . . Inform me through reviewing! Enjoy! :)**

About a week later, everyone realized how close Christmas was. It was already December 21, the winter solstice.

"Oh, dear Ghandi! I forgot to get a gift!" Ian suddenly exclaimed in the library. He, Sinead and Amy were reading.

"You forgot?" Amy asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Ian got up.

"No, you - "

"Don't get smart with me, Ekat. I'm going to the store. Maybe I'll find _something_ that he won't use as a litter bed."

Sinead sighed. "At least I remembered to get _my _person a gift," she muttered. Amy half smiled. _I wonder what she gave him . . . _Amy wondered. _Guess I'll have to wait to find out. _

* * *

><p>"I am the supreme power!"<p>

Amy looked up from her lunch and saw Dan waking into the kitchen.

"No, you're not," she noted.

"I found the _perfect _present for - For him!" Dan was carrying a large bag in his hand. "It's heavy too. Very worthy. It'll . . . It'll do some good for him."

Amy hoped Dan didn't buy a ninja sword for Evan, or a sword to _use_ on Evan. At least he'd bought something. _This is going to work._

* * *

><p>Amy watched her boyfriend closely. Evan looked calm, as if nothing were bothering him.<p>

"Already bought your secret Santa a present?" She asked, leaning on the banister.

"Well . . . Kinda. I know what to get. I don't know where to find it."

"Use the computer at the comm. center, it might help," Amy suggested. Evan's eyes lit up, making her heart jump.

"Of course!" Evan turned and ran straight upstairs. As his feet pounded up the stairs, Amy practically heard him shouting, "Onward, Prancer!" _What a dorkable guy_, she thought, smiling in spite of herself.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you get for me?" Amy smoothly asked Hamilton. No point in pretending, since Hamilton already figured out her plan. Hamilton dropped his weights. He smirked.<p>

"Don't assume it'll be good."

"I won't."

"Then you can wait until Christmas." _At least they're not moaning,_ Amy thought in relief. _Is it possible they're actually excited? _Amy frowned to herself. _Don't get too excited, Amy Cahill. It's not Christmas eve yet. _

What Amy Cahill hadn't figured out was that nothing went right - she was a Cahill after all.

* * *

><p>Amy snuck up on Jonah in his bedroom. He was singing, as usual.<p>

"So . . . Do you have a gift for your guy - or girl?" Amy asked, casually.

"Yeah! I have the bestest gift yet for my homes!"

Amy gritted her teeth. _Don't lose it. Lose the habit instead. _But she couldn't help it. "Jonah, there _is_ no word as 'bestest.'"

"Well . . . I just invented it, then. Another score fo the Wiz!" _I give up. _

* * *

><p><em><em>Amy sat by her bedroom window, watching the snow fall. It was all magical - it reminded her of the times Grace used to have family reunions. At the end of everyone of them, Amy would somehow end up crying. Either the Holts made fun of her, or Ian Kabra teased and insulted her. It seemed so different now - here they were, all of them, in Grace's manor, but not even one person crying. They were all on the same side now - Cahills vs. Vespers, it seemed. The only differences were not having her parents with her, not seeing all three Starlings, or Old Man Alistair. She didn't see Natalie Kabra, with the same sneer on her face as her brother.

There was a knock on Amy's door.

"Come in," she said, wiping away tears that she didn't know was on her face.

Ian came in, with a confident smile. "I did get something, in fact. But . . . Would a certain person - who adores playing video games and such - like poison inserted sneakers?"

"Are we speaking hypothetically?"

"We are."

"Then . . . Maybe. But you should watch out. Make sure to include a manual . . . Or a simple video might work. Show them how and _when_ to use it."

"Although I'm Head Lucian - I still have to pay." Ian frowned. "They think taking over an art business may pay off all my debts. I'm only sixteen."

"Wouldn't it?" Amy asked.

"That's beside the point."

For the first time since the kidnappings - and the hunt - Amy and Ian were both able to laugh, a real laugh. Ian sat down at the foot of Amy's bed, his eyes sparkling just as the lights on their Christmas tree. He opened his mouth to say something - then closed it again.

"Enjoying Christmastime so far, Ian?" Amy wondered out loud.

"I . . . Guess. For Christmas, Mum and Father would always send us somewhere. They would never be there with us, though. Natalie and I - I think those were the moments when we actually connected."

"Christmas was Dan and my favorite time of the year."

"Oh?"

"We spent it with Grace." Amy suddenly giggled. "When I was six, once, I caught Mom putting the presents under the tree. I was so shocked, I began to whimper. And then Mom told me . . . " Amy gulped. "She told me that she was one of Santa's elves, and Dad was too. She made me promise not to tell Dan, or he might tell others. I felt happy." Ian nodded, as if understanding her memory. "I felt responsible, and delighted that _I _was the one Mom trusted to keep the secret."

Ian gave her a small smile. "Did you ever tell Dan?"

"Oh, no. He still doesn't know."

"I still don't know what?" Dan asked, standing by the door.

"Nothing," Ian and Amy both replied in unison.

"We heard you laughing - We'd like to have a good laugh too," Hamilton said, and Sinead, Jonah and Evan followed behind them. All the Cahills, including Saladin, who curled up in Dan's lap, was there.

"Oh, it was nothing," Amy insisted. "Four days until Christmas, guys."

"I know," Sinead said. "I wonder . . . "

"You sound like that old man from _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_," Ian noticed.

"'Philosophers'? No, it's _Sorcerers,_" Dan argued.

"In London, it was _Philosopher_," Ian explained.

"As I was saying - I wonder if the Vespers actually gave us a break," Sinead finished.

"A winter break? That's pretty nice of them," Jonah said.

"I don't think it will last," Evan told everyone. "Probably their letting us get too comfortable, so we won't know when to expect their next move."

"How would _you_ know?" Ian challenged.

"Sit. Down. Ian. No need to show off in front of your - " Sinead stopped, and looked at Evan. "In front of your cousins! We know how _cunning_ you are." She emphasized the cunning part on purpose, to get Ian mad at her instead.

"Well, they'll be in for a surprise when find the hostages, _and_ manage to 'give' them what they want," Amy said.

"This may just be the most normal conversation we ever had," Dan noted. "Better record it. Amy, hand me your recorder, will you?"

"Get it yourself, Dweeb," she snapped back.

"And we all go back to normal," Hamilton announced, as the siblings started arguing.

**Sigh. I admit, pretty corny. So, I feel kinda tired, but just for you guys and the sake of the Holidays, I'll update another chapter right now, happy? :P**


	5. Visitors

**So instead of putting my friends in the last chapter, I'll do in this one and the last few! So, the characters**** are my BFF, the ever charming Goldie, me, and my cousin Rachel.  
><strong>

The Cahills were relaxing in the living room, Hamilton and Dan playing video games, Jonah writing down ideas for his new gangsta book, Sinead, Amy and Ian reading, and Evan taking apart a cellphone and putting it back again. Saladin simply lay on the rug.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Dan, get the door."

"Hamilton, open the door."

"Sinead, let them in."

"Evan, go to the door."

"Jonah?"

"Amy."

"Ian."

Ian finally got stuck with being to one to open the door. Saladin yawned. Ian, muttering things while going to the door, obviously did not expect to see his old fellow Lucian friend.

A girl with golden red hair (auburn inside, and gold outside) and greenish grayish eyes.

Madeleine DeAngelo.

"Ian! Long time, right?" She said, hugging him. "It's cold out here. Mind if we come in?"

"'We?'" Ian echoed, confused.

"Yeah. You remember my cousin Rachel, right?"

"Rachel. Of course. How could I forget," Ian murmured.

"Same here," Rachel replied, and they both shared a glare. Rachel tossed back her long, wavy honey blond hair back, revealing her bluish greenish eyes. She and Ian never liked each other - Rachel had smacked him in the face with one of her pigtails when they were younger because he called her an imbecile.

"And . . . AND. My BFF Kristina," Madeleine continued, ignoring the glares.

A brunette with a huge grin entered. She had gray/blue eyes.

"Hey, Cobra! Great to see you again!" She greeted.

"Kristina . . . Were you the one who made me cook dinner with Natalie?"

Kristina's eyes widened. "How would you know? And you call me Goldie, remember?"

"Of course. Madeleine," Ian started, "How can we help you? Sinead can fix your car if your stranded."

"Actually . . . That's exactly the case. But we're visiting my Uncle here, in Boston. Beacon Hill. Rachel got sick of driving, Goldie and I are underage, and I seriously need to rest," Madeleine gasped out.

"Aren't you going to invite them to stay?"

They all looked back and saw Amy coming towards them.

"I was - "

"Hey, Madeleine!"

"Mah - Dah - _Lean_, Amy," Madeleine reminded her.

"Dan will really be happy to see you, Rachel. He and Hamilton are playing his new ninja game in the living room."

"Awesome!" Rachel, like Dan, dreamed of her future ninja career.

"Cuz!" Jonah's famous voice rang out. "Golden! Glad your back. I seriously need help."

"New book?" Goldie asked. "Sure. I have tons of ideas already . . . " Madeleine, Amy and Ian were left.

"Let's go. I need help," Amy told Madeleine.

"Hold on a minute. Rachel loves ninja's, and went to play with Bolt and Daniel. Goldie is a Janus, and went with Jonah. Should Madeleine be going with me?"

"She's also a girl," Amy pointed out. "And someone who loves the Holidays - "

"With a capitol H," Madeleine added.

"And _I _need her help."

* * *

><p>"What's up? Boyfriend troubles? I can definitely kick Tolliver in his - "<p>

"No," Amy said. "Something else."

"Like what?"

"It seems like everyone's melting their Grinchy hearts . . . I just feel like something is going to go wrong on Christmas day."

"Like what?"

"I'm really not sure. I just need you to keep an eye on things, okay? One thing goes wrong, the holidays will just be another regular day for the Cahills." Madeleine grinned.

"You have my word."

**Sorry for the shortness. There are only two more chapters left, guys! Either I update this tomorrow or Friday! Personally, I think Chapter 2 is better than the rest :P**


	6. Christmas Preparations

**Hola! Okay, so I'm back. This is going to be the last . . . Sorry! I just realized I have this HUGE plot hole. :( But, on January 1, there is going to be an EPILOGUE. You hear correct, Cahills, an EPILOGUE (dang it, WHERE'S THE DRUM BEAT, ETHAN?) Sorry, my little brother was supposed to do a drumbeat . . . sigh . . . Hope you enjoyed this short holiday series! I'm going to do holidays stories like these during Holidays from now on.**

* * *

><p>Evan and Amy were sitting on the couch, hand - in - hand. Muttering things to each other.<p>

_Disgusting,_ Madeleine thought. She was behind the couch.

"Lean! Lean!"

_Shut up, shut up._

"Lean!" Madeleine could tell Goldie was getting impatient. Goldie came in to the living room, and spotted her. "LEAN!"

"Madeleine?" Amy got up and stared at her on the floor. "What are you doing?" Evan got up as well.

"Oh . . . Well, I . . . Uh . . . " Madeleine picked something up. "I was looking for this."

Evan squinted. "Dan's ninja blade?"

"He told me to get it for him."

"He did," Goldie supported. Madeleine look back at Goldie, mouthing the words, _Thank you._

Amy frowned. So did Evan. Then Amy shrugged, and smiled. "Sure. What is everyone doing anyway?"

"Rachel is playing boxing or something with Hamilton. And . . . Ian is ironing his 'jumpers'. Um . . . I haven't really seen the rest." Madeleine's phone beeped. She ignored it.

"Cool," Evan said. "Guess they're busy. Christmas is tomorrow anyway."

"Can you guys stay until then?" Amy asked them.

"Sure," Goldie answered, grinning.

"Now . . . I'll see you guys later. I have to retrieve a phone call," Madeleine said, grabbing Goldie's hand and backing out slowly. "See ya."

* * *

><p>"Why'd we leave?" Goldie asked. Madeleine whipped out her iPhone.<p>

"I got two messages." Goldie stared at the screen.

"Who are they? I remember seeing their names somewhere. Click the first text," Goldie supplied.

Madeleine did. The first message was from Nicole, a.k.a _bookgirl39_. It read: _I'm watching C.W. planning her next disguise, rite infront of Grace's manor. Watch out. _

_"__C.W._? Does she mean the channel, or a person?" Goldie asked.

"A person. Cheyenne Wyoming, I think." Madeleine texted back.

_Thnx, Nikki. her description would help :)_

Madeleine's phone beeped immediately.

_Curly brown wig, gray contacts, and she has a mole on her left cheek. Nico, btw, not Nikki! _

Goldie giggled. "Don't call her Nikki, she might ditch us."

"Nah. If I know Nikki, she's faithful no matter what."

_Thnx again, Nikki. I'll call you Nico tmrow, for Christmas's sake. _

Madeleine grinned as she read the reply.

_whatevs. Wait . . . I think she's about to ring the door bell. make sure to answer. do not reply. _

Madeleine scrolled down on her iPhone screen. The other message was from Volcanic Lily.

"I'll check this out later," Madeleine said, slipping the phone into her pocket and turning. Goldie could already hear her footsteps thumping down the stairs.

"Typical Lean," Goldie muttered.

* * *

><p>Just as Madeleine rushed down the stairs, she saw that the door was already open. And her cousin Rachel was standing right in front of Cheyenne.<p>

"Aren't you too old to be a Girl Scout?" Rachel was asked. _No, Rachel, just shut the door! _"And what kind of Girl Scout rings doorbells at 10:00 PM?"_  
><em>

"Why are people always judging me by my height?" Cheyenne pretended she was about to cry. "Even when I went to apply."

Madeleine could see Rachel softening up. Rachel was a girl scout, and when she was younger, she used to be shorter than average, but soon grew taller. She hated it back then when people made fun of her.

"Aww. I'm so sorry. What did you say your name was, again? And what types of cookies are you selling?" Rachel asked. Cheyenne smiled, and shouldered her bag.

"My name is . . . China." Cheyenne smiled, and shouldered her bag. "May I show you inside?"

"No!" Madeleine shouted, by accident. She blushed, and could see the cold look on Cheyenne's face. "I mean . . . We were kind of busy. I don't think my cousins would like it if someone came in. Can you come back . . . later?"

Rachel eyed her cousin. She quickly understood.

"What's going on?"

Sinead met Madeleine at the bottom of the stairs. Madeleine noticed that Cheyenne was almost glaring at the sight of Sinead.

"Who is this?" Sinead demanded. Madeleine recognized the look on her face. Sinead knew fully well who it was. "Didn't I tell you guys not to open the door? Why don't you ever listen?" Sinead turned to Cheyenne and smiled in a sticky sweet way. "My apologies, but you must go. Mother told us not to open it unless it's our aunt . . . Beatrice." Sinead shut the door on Cheyenne's face. She dropped to the floor and began crawling.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"She must have bugged this place. Maybe the porch?" Sinead muttered. Madeleine's phone beeped.

_Bug out there on the porch. like, a real bug. mechanical. I can disable it, don't bother going out._

_~NICO_

"It's okay," Madeleine told Sinead. "Ni - One of my friend'll disable it."

* * *

><p>"Now back to Volcano Lily," Goldie said, as soon as Madeleine entered the room.<p>

Volcano Lily's message surprised Madeleine.

_Okay, so you may not know me all that well . . . But you know me, and I know it! What branch am I in? Very hard to tell . . . I'm a little of every._

"Isn't every Cahill?" Goldie asked.

"She'll find out her true branch, later," Madeleine said. "I hope she's a Lucian . . . "

"I hope she's a Janus . . . " Goldie murmured.

_My team and I have been tracking Tevan Elliver . . . _

"Who?"

_Pardon me, I meant Evan Tolliver. (Don't ask questions.) We have reason to suspect that he is perhaps the Vesper spymaster, or simply a Vesper, if not part of the council of Six. I hope that we can work with you later on._ _In the ending, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays._

"She seems so . . . "

"Determined," Goldie finished.

Madeleine and Goldie heard shouting downstairs in the living room.

"All inner Lucians broke loose?" Goldie said.

"Hey - More like 'All inner Vespers broke loose.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes before the shouting . . . (From now until you see the other parenthesis)<br>**

"You will _not_ believe who was at the door," Sinead said, "Cheyenne Wyoming."

"Are we still supposed to be guessing?" Hamilton asked. Rachel had decided to take a stroll, and he and Dan were tired of playing. Now, Amy, Evan, Ian, Jonah, Dan, Hamilton and Sinead were all again in the same room.

"Why was she _here_?" Amy asked. She let go of Evan's hand, leaning forward to listen to Sinead. Ian smirked at Evan's rejected face.

"Pretending to be a girl scout. Can you believe it? I think she wanted to plant a bug here, or something," Sinead continued.

"A grenade?" Dan asked, excitedly.

"A _bug_," Amy snapped. "Thank goodness it wasn't a grenade."

"I can't believe it," Evan said. "She must have somehow figured out the address."

"No, _duh_, Tolliver," Ian said, while all the others stared at him.

"Did you just say 'duh'? Ian's turning American! Oh, Grace, have mercy!" Dan jokingly pleaded.

"What's your problem?" Evan demanded. "Ever since I started at the comm. center, you've been either ignoring me or insulting me. May I remind you, it was _you_r idea to tell me all this."

"He has a point," Sinead said. Ian glared, as if telling her, _You're _my_ cousin, you_'re _supposed to be on_ my _side_.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious that no one needs to mention," Ian said, smoothly.

"Then just ignore it," Evan replied.

Amy didn't like this. She had just started seeing Ian as more than just a cousin and a fellow Madrigal - She started considering him as her friend. But seeing him argue with Evan now . . . It reminded her of what he used to be like when he was fourteen.

"Guys - Stop it." Sinead grabbed both Evan and Ian by the ears. "Say sorry to each other."

"Are you joking?" Ian asked her, and Sinead twisted his ear harder. "Ow!" Ian yelped.

"They do this to Indians. You can ask your Daddy if you ever see him again."

"Have you gone completely mad? Father's not Indian!"

"Oh, yes, he is. He is if I say he is. Now. Say. Sorry," Sinead demanded.

"Him first," Ian said, pointing at Evan.

"Are you, what, _five_?" Amy asked.

"No, love, I'm actually sixteen."

"Did you just call my girlfriend '_love_?'" Evan asked, trying to get out of Sinead's grip.

"No, I called my . . . Cousin love."

"You like her!"

"Point for Captain of the Obvious!" Hamilton yelled, as if he were a spokesperson.

"Hamilton Holt!" Amy protested.

"Hammer, you should watch what you say," Jonah warned. **(And that was the yelling in ten minutes :D)**

Dan noticed Madeleine, Goldie and Rachel with their jackets and bags. Madeleine sent him a text message. _Emergency. One of my teammates recognized a threat. Vesper. Outside of your house. We'll take care of it . . . . Hope you have a Merry Christmas, Dan._

_Know what, Maddy?_ Dan texted back. _I think I WILL. :D Happy Holidays._

Dan blocked everyone's view so they couldn't see the three leaving. When he was sure they were gone, Dan picked Saladin up and sat by the fire. He continued watching the argument, which made no sense anymore (they moved on to who had more in common with Amy), and then . . .

_DING._

All the Cahills stopped talking at once.

_DING._

The sound echoed through the empty manor.

_DING. _

"What time is it?"

_DING._

The grandfather clock was really getting on their nerves now.

_DING._

"We get the point, already!"

_DING_.

"Do you think it's punishing me for trying on Amy's spoiled lip gloss?"

_DING._

"Was it in the trash?"

_DING._

"Uh . . . "

_DING._

"I can't believe you did that, Hamilton!"

_DING._

"Um, guys, I think it's - "

_DING._

"It's . . . ?"

_DING._

"Twelve o' clock AM."

"We know."

"And what was today - I mean, yesterday?"

"December 24?"

Sinead waved her hands . . . Waiting for her cousins to get what she meant.

They didn't.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAY!"

"Oh!" They all said in unison.

The Cahills, sleepy but also energetic, rushed to the Christmas tree. Dan was first.

"Lemme open this one first . . . Oh, look, it says '_From Ian'_. He has a heart!" Dan exclaimed. Dan excitedly opened the present . . . . "And he even has a brain!" Ian had gotten Dan his own ninja sword with Dan's initials.

"Thank you, Cobra," Dan choked out. "I'm gonna practice with it!"

"Don't break Grace's vase, this time!" Amy yelled after him. Amy was glad that her small plan worked. They all seemed excited, around the glowing tree, while snow was falling outside. Even Ian and Evan seemed to calm down.

"Guys, I think we should open it . . . after we wake up again," Sinead suggested. "So drop the presents . . . Yes, Dan, no more opening."

Everyone was tired anyway, so they trudged themselves upstairs . . . And collapsed in Jonah's room.

"Why do I get the bigger room?" Jonah sighed, as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>After they woke up . . . <strong>

"Christmas, everybody, CHRISTMAS!"

Dan was downstairs in the living room, cereal by his side, his hand on one of the presents. Sinead made him promise not to open one single box until everyone else finished breakfast and came. Only his sister was taking the longest time.

Amy was the last one to wake up. She went downstairs, and found everyone around the tree.

"Too late! She woke up later, so it doesn't count," Dan argued.

"Wait until she eats breakfast, Dan!" Sinead exclaimed.

_If I had drank the serum, I wouldn't need to wait._

But Dan waited.

"Do you want breakfast, Amy?" Sinead asked.

"Know what? I'll eat it after." Amy smiled at Dan. "Consider it as another present."

They all started opening the presents at once.

"Whoa. Thanks for the weights, Evan dude!" Hamilton thanked.

"How queer. How did you know I wanted these gloves, Sinead?"

"Amazing! How on earth did you get this, Jonah?"

"Amy, homes, you are the _best_."

"Hamilton, thank you so much!"

"Wow, Dan, I'm impressed." Evan held up his package. "Did you take out the computer parts yourself, just so I could fix it?"

"It was no biggie," Dan said, waving a dismissing hand.

Amy smiled to herself. Just thirteen days ago, they all had miserable expressions on their faces. Now, they were all thanking each other. _Wouldn't Olivia be proud?_

Amy knew Olivia would be the only proud one. Their Mom . . . And Dad would be, too, that she and Dan weren't fighting. Instead, they were getting each other gifts. _I know your alive Dad,_ Amy thought to herself, her smile disappearing. _Are you there? Are you watching us? _

**The end! This was the most awesomest chapter for me! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Happy Christmas, and Merry Holidays, guys - You'll always be in my heart!**


	7. Epilogue

**Happy New Year, guys! I stayed up practically all night doing the rest of my dumb homework, so I was like, "What the heck, lemme just see the ball drop." So, since I live in New York, I went on chat with one of my friends that was at the front, and told her to record it live. It worked. :P So, anyway, I'm launching a new OC fic on 39 Clues . . . and this epilogue. The OC is gonna have the 39 Clues original characters, as well, but the five main characters are the five main characters! Anyway, enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

><p>Half the Cahills were glaring at Ian. The other half was supporting him. Amy was in the middle. Evan was part of the Cahills glaring at Ian. The sides? Ian's supporting side consisted of Hamilton, Jonah and Dan. Ian's glaring side consisted of Evan, and Sinead. And the cat. Maybe. Saladin looked back and forth, and soon joined Amy in the middle.<p>

What happened?

New Years happened.

And . . . Something a little extra that took place at 12:00 AM.

Dan glanced at the clock. 12:10. Ten minutes had passed by. No one was sleepy. They were used to staying up late. What Dan was was hungry. But he resisted. This was too good.

"What's the matter with you?" Evan asked. Ian casually sat down on the arm chair, and smirked. "Is - "

"I know what you're about to say, and the answers no. I just . . . " Hamilton finished Ian's sentence.

"He felt like it," Hamilton argued.

"Ian had no right to do that," Sinead said, glaring at Ian.

"She's not _his_ property," Dan said. "She's mine. Amy's my sister."

Amy simply stood there quietly. If she argued, Evan _and_ Ian might get mad at her. She was afraid of losing her boyfriend, and her cousin.

Jonah grinned. "It's fantastic, yo. Ian's finally getting the American culture."

"Not this way, it isn't right," Sinead said, through clenched teeth. It was clear she was 60% team Evan, and 40% team Ian. That was a whole 20% bigger.

"It wasn't big, or anything," Dan said. "It was more like - "

"A thirteen year old dweeb should be saying anything," Amy finally said. She added more quietly, "But he's right. It was just a peck."

Evan stared at her, like he couldn't decide whether his girlfriend was replaced by an alien. "Ames?"

"A peck on the _lips_." Sinead stamped her foot. "You, Ian Cornelius Kabra, is going to stay away from Amy Cahill from now on. You cannot be in the same room as her."

It was obvious Ian's glaring side had somehow won the case.

They all immediately started arguing. But Ian just stood up.

"No problem," he said, smiling in spite of himself. "I'll see you in the next room, Amy."

* * *

><p><em>That was fifteen hours ago.<em>

* * *

><p>Dan sat out on the porch of the manor. It was snowing, but it wasn't cold.<p>

It had been a weird, but fun vacation, which was the weird part. Some Cahills crashing the manor, Ian kissing Amy, the secret Santa incident. _If only the others were here._ Dan knew they had a large mission. Find the next Vesper. Find the seven hostages. Find Atticus. It was more like three huge missions. And, the fact about Arthur, his dad . . . _Was he still a Vesper? _The question troubled Dan. _Vesper one . . . Or two? _Dan was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Ian next to him.

"Hello," Ian said.

"What're you doing out here?" Dan asked, knowing outside on the porch was an odd place for Ian to be.

"Amy is in the kitchen. I have to wait until she gets out," Ian muttered.

"Well, that's what you get for pecking my sister in the lips."

"Pecking? I never understood that word."

"Pecking. Like . . . Pecking? Like a chicken. Peck, peck, peck." Dan imitated a chicken pecking at the floor, while Ian just stared at him, in a way that's saying, _What on earth is the Madrigal doing?_

Ian decided to ignore him.

"You can go in the kitchen, now," Dan told Ian. "I think she's gone."

"I'll see you later, Daniel. Happy New Year."

"Definitely a new year," Dan murmured.

**Okay, sorry for the shortness! I'll be posting "The Unknown Cahills" a little later :) Who else thinks Arthur is Vesper TWO? **


End file.
